


Faded Spark

by HauntRavensong



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Father & child kind of relationship, Gen, Health Issues, Mutant Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 05:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Trying out to get some feels, and my first attempt at a Gender Neutral Reader. I hope I did well >.>





	Faded Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Trying out to get some feels, and my first attempt at a Gender Neutral Reader. I hope I did well >.>

Shock is one of the many emotions, if not all, that you have to keep in check to make sure your heart doesn't go into overdrive. Although it took a long time for you to recover when Hawkeye, Clint Barton, the man who you saw as your father when you were in S.H.E.I.L.D. contacted you.

Apparently he needed you to help him since Captain America got in to some trouble. Oh, you wanted to say no for so many reasons, but you ultimately said yes. How could you not? Barton helped you when others shunned you and your abilities as a mutant years ago.

Plus it's very handy that you can hide in machines and control them. Even if it's that very ability that put so much strain on your heart that it could die at any strenuous activity.

You made sure that no one knew your health issues when you left, but it got worse when Barton abandoned you before that. At least you felt abandoned when he joined the Avengers but you knew his skills were better utilized there.

But he never even said goodbye or even visited you when you had quit which was what made those negative feelings worsen.

When you arrived at the meeting spot just in the parking garage at a Germany airport, you were nervous. Mostly because you haven't seen Barton in so long, but you put up your inner wall so Scarlet Witch wouldn't know of your condition.

"There ya are." Barton smiled when you manifested from Lang's phone. It made the man jump, but you just smirked.

"Here I am." You introduced yourself to everyone before addressing Barton again. "Can't stay out of trouble, can you?"

He chuckled before grabbing you in a tight hug. It was obvious that there was some tension between you and him but no one said anything since it wasn't overbearing. Yet, anyways. "Nah, y'know me too well, kiddo. You ready?"

After a feigned struggle to get out of his bear hug, you smirked and a few sparks manifested from your palms. "More than you, old man."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

If you knew that this fight would be as intense as it was, maybe you would've said no.

Right now your heart is pounding so much that it feels like a jackhammer in your chest, and using your ability to take over Stark's suit didn't help. That program in there is top notch but hey, not too much is beyond your own hacking skills.

But with how you feel, how heavy everything felt, you knew you wouldn't survive this fight. That realization scared you but helping people you idolized didn't seem to be a bad way to go so you kept on.

Everyone honestly seemed to be running out of steam, but when Captain America needed a distraction, Lang, or Ant-Man you learned, had a solution. Then he got on comms with you.

"Hey, kid, I might need your help to keep my suit systems stable. Will you be able to do it?"

"Yeah." You winced at how horrible you sound. Now you wouldn't be surprised if they could hear how badly your heart is pounding. "I can do it, just let me get to you."

You heard your name on the comms. It was Barton sounding very worried for you. It was nice to hear it.

"Are you ok? You don't sound good."

"I'm fine." You gritted out while making your way to Lang. Your steps now even felt heavy but you kept moving. "Just worry about keeping the others distracted."

When you finally made it to the man, he was shrunken. Although you couldn't see his face he was absolutely worried with how pale you were compared to earlier, and now he could hear your heart. It was beyond erractic, and he tried to convince you to rest but you weren't having it.

You were determined to see this mission through.

Once your body became a small spark and you were stabilizing the suit, Lang actually became a giant.

_Holy shit, that is_ _amazing_! You thought to yourself.

It provided the Cap and Barnes the opportunity they needed to get to the plane. But with Stark's group, it only caused them to focus their attention on Lang.

You were doing your damnedest to keep the man in this state for as long as you could, but the strain soon became too much. A sudden feeling akin to being ripped apart alive by animals overwhelmed your body, and when there was a pop, you screamed before getting ejected from the suit.

Although you didn't land on anything soft. You thought you could hear your name and tried to answer, but all that came out was gurgles accompanied by warm liquid you could feel from your mouth. The taste was horrible but you knew it was blood.

Fuck.

"Oh my God." Barton breathed out once he found you. He dropped on his knees and gathered you in his arms only to get a pained whine from you. As your eyes met his, you could feel tears hitting your face.

"Why?" His voice was low and shaky. "Why didn't you tell me? This is all my fault. Oh, I'm so sorry."

During his rambling he began to gently rock you. He knew something was up but he just didn't know what. With how much blood you coughed up and the weakening of your pulse, he knew you weren't going to make it when you'd get medical attention.

He gently kissed your forehead and whispered. "I'm sorry I never said goodbye when I left, you deserved more, kiddo. I want you to know that I love you like you're one of my kids and I'm so proud of you."

Your cool hand reached for his and he held it as you did your best to whisper before your spark would die out. "I... I'm...sorry."

"Shhhh. It's okay. An ambulance is on the way and you can tell me when you're better." He tried to be optimistic for your sake. A smile played on your lips along with a chuckle before you breathed your last breath.

He held your body tighter and shook, even before he was taken into custody by the police. He did attempt to get out of their hold, but a look from Vision settled him down. 

"Take care of them." Is all Barton requested with tear filled eyes as he was taken away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might try my hand at something that everyone else is doing, but not sure. I will set something up if I do go for it and if others don't seem to mind.


End file.
